


The Best Things Come In Small Packages

by TheRedGlass



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Cozy, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, F/F, Fluff, Gift, Gift Giving, One Shot, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, cuz there's a puppy, did i mention there's a puppy, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedGlass/pseuds/TheRedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie decides to take a next step in her relationship with Peggy - though it's not one of the typical ones.</p><p>Or, The One Where Angie Brings Home A Puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Things Come In Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sariane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my lovely girlfriend [sarriane](http://sarriane.tumblr.com)! She likes Cartinelli and puppies so I figured I could combine the two for a pretty sweet birthday fic.

“Got a surprise for you.”

Peggy turned around from where she sat looking over the paper - she’d picked up on some intel involving a suspicious repetition of seemingly petty crimes that happened to coincide with the movements of black market weapons fuel and had a hunch that they were connected - to see Angie with a wicked grin plastered across her face, cradling a small cardboard box in her arms. 

She raised an eyebrow, uncertain. Angie’s voice was playful but also scheming. “What...sort of surprise?”

“Well this one you keep your clothes on for,” she shot back with a wink.

Peggy wasn’t sure she’d ever not be impressed with just how straightforward Angie was. She grinned and shook her head. “Are you sure I’ll enjoy it then?” she asked, dropping her voice low and fixing the woman with her best smoldering stare.

“Damn I hope so, I had to take the train upstate for this.”

“That’s where you were all day?” she asked, her flirtatious front dropping as she processed the scope of this surprise. “Ang, you didn’t do this just for -”

“Oh shut up English. I kinda like you ya know, if you haven’t noticed. Though I think those marks on your chest should be a pretty obvious clue.” Angie smirked.

Peggy smothered a grin and blushed a bit despite herself, one hand hovering over her collarbone where Angie had sucked a loving bruise into the skin. She’d had to be very careful with which dresses she’d chosen to wear to work. “I did have my suspicions,” she teased back. She nodded at the box. “So what do we have here?”

“C’mon, get over here and I’ll show you,” Angie said, grinning, the excitement evident in her voice.

Peggy stood and started across the room, suddenly halting in the middle of carpet. She’d been a little short on sleep lately, running a lot of missions, but even that shouldn’t have been serious enough for hallucinations - because she could have sworn she’d just seen that box in Angie’s arms move of its own accord.

“Angie...” she said slowly.

“Come ON, Peg.” Angie bounced a little, impatient, and waved her over. “Come see!”

“That box....it just moved, again.”

“I sure hope so.”

Peggy shook her head, utterly perplexed and a bit concerned. “Angie, what did you -”

“Oh for the love of - just come look, will ya?”

Slowly, a little warily, she did, and when she was at Angie’s side, the woman let out a little squeal of delight and swept the lid off the box.

A puppy poked its head out and snuffled the air, eyes bright.

For several long, long moments, Peggy simply had to stand there and process, while the puppy and Angie both stared at her with expectant, barely contained excitement.

“Angie...is that...?”

“The most adorable puppy ever!” Her grin threatened to take over her whole face.

As she slowly regained her ability to think and to move, she reached out a cautious hand to stroke the impossibly soft brown and white fur on the dog’s head. The puppy seemed to grin too, and licked Peggy’s hand with reckless abandon. 

“Where did you - how - what - ?” Normally so good at interrogations, Peggy could hear herself completely failing at this one.

Angie just looked more and more pleased with herself. “She’s three months old. One of the girls at the theater has a cousin who raises ‘em.”

She kept petting the dog, shaking her head out of continued surprise but part of her no longer caring about the specifics. The puppy seemed to be in absolute heaven. “But why...?” she asked again, more out of instinct than a real need.

“Well, you told me the other night about the dog you had as a kid, and I always had one growing up, and there’s so much room here, and we can teach her to be the best guard dog ever - the first canine SSR agent!”

Peggy laughed, looking up from the puppy to gaze at Angie in wonder and astonished delight.

“Ask me what kinda dog she is,” Angie asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Peggy hesitated for a moment, trying to place her, but she couldn’t. “What sort of dog is she?” she asked, not certain why Angie seemed to be so excited about this particular piece of information.

The woman’s face lit up like a star and she simply emanated self satisfaction. “English Springer Spaniel.”

Peggy stared at her for a moment before she became simply overcome and she rushed forward to lock her lips to Angie’s. The kiss was short lived, as her movement had caused Angie to fumble the box and the puppy yelped slightly as the box slid a short distance to the floor.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

“Nah, she’s all right,” Angie said with a smile, watching the puppy begin to scamper around the room, sniffing every inch of carpet and furniture as she went.

“Jarvis is going to have a fit,” Peggy said matter of factly, watching the dog explore.

“Well it’s not like we haven’t done any damage to the furniture.” Angie turned to her with a cheeky grin.

Peggy squeezed her eyes shut as though embarrassed, but couldn’t suppress a giggle as she looked back at the other woman. “That certainly is true.” 

For several more moments, all she could do was look between Angie and the new puppy, just working to process it all, her chest swelling with a warm, pleasant feeling that she had been afraid she would never feel again after Steve had been lost to the ice.

“So,” Peggy said, slipping close so that they were chest to chest and twining her arms around Angie’s neck. “A dog. Our dog. That’s a fairly serious commitment. Are you sure we’re ready to take that step?”

Angie leaned in to gently press her nose to Peggy’s. “We’ve handled explosions, gunfire, and all manner of shady low-lifes. I think we deserve a little domesticity, don’t you?”

She laughed and tilted her head just slightly to press a soft kiss against Angie’s lips. “We certainly do,” she murmured. “Absolutely we do.”


End file.
